


Double birthdays

by chocolate_crisps



Series: Memory lake [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 77-b is disaster, Birthday Party, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hinakoma - Freeform, Humor, Komaeda Nagito's Birthday, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, background naegiri, dorks being dorks, happy birthday komaeda, happy bithday koizumi, naegi makes a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_crisps/pseuds/chocolate_crisps
Summary: What could happen if you were living on an island without care of a time only to realize, by a total accident no less, that you have not one but two birthday parties to prepare?Lucky (ha!) for Hinata he has thirteen and half people to help. A bit more if he was also counting animals.(Happy (late) birthday to my children, Komaeda and Koizumi)





	Double birthdays

White sand. Crystal blue sea. Warm sun. Tropical paradise outside window just within reach. What a person could possibly want more?

_For all of this stupid, boring paperwork to disappear._

Right. Hinata Hajime was a workaholic, which does not meant that he liked it. Yes, he liked the idea of being useful to everyone instand like  _some_ of his friends who preferred to sit currently on the beach, swim in the ocean or jump off the shore. He barely could make out each figure, yet a loud scream and pink hair were impossible to match with anyone other than Souda. Unless Mioda again stole his stash of hair dye and used it on herself.

"I, The Great Overlord of Ice, am returning to you, my dear cousin - POSEIDON!" yelled the next person as they run alongside shore before flying in the air with a backflip, only to dip down into the water the next second. Hinata chuckled as he looked from his office on the last floor of hotel at his classmates. Maybe if he had his window closed it would be easier to hold his attention inside room, because Kamukura hardly could focus on one thing at the time - always scanning room for something interesting. But that would mean that he would change into boiled eggs since someone, Hinata wasn't going to point a finger (it was Souda) still didn't bothered to came here and repair AC.

Another sight escaped from Hinata as he got back to work. If he put his thought into in, he would finish it in the roughly four hours and maybe the sun still be out, allowing for him to get a quick dip in the ocean. To cool down of course. Not that he wants to swim there or anything. The pattern of waves near the shore is too predictable, anyway.

"Hinata" Koizumi opened door to his office. She was his second in command and didn't had time most of the time to knock. He was used to it, besides it wasn't like he had anything to hide. "Kirigiri-chan called."

"Ugggggh~"

"Shut up ad listen." he nodded as obedient child that he was always turning into when she was nearby. What could he do about the fact that she simply send those motherly vibes? Apparently nothing. "She asked if we can send Souda to the north. They found some mono-units. You can’t imagine how angry she was, which I fully understand. You know that she spend last two weeks searching for Munakata? Guy went to some restricted area and they lost him from a radar. What an idiot!"

"Their radars aren't working again?" Hinata rolled with his mismatched eyes. "I had an inch that it would happen for, like, 67% but still..."

"How they survived this long if their technology is-"

"MOVE ASIDE!" Nekomaru yelled before jumping, creating large splash that almost covered half of beach in salty water. Hinata's brain for three seconds enjoyed coming up with formulas to follow patterns of created this way waves. He was right only 52% of time, which already brightened up his humor.

"I think you know the answer."

"..." a silence fell between them as the despairing truth that everyone was an idiot sunk in like bright towel in the ocean, probably belonging to Mioda. "Boys always be boys, it seams."

"Whatever that mean." he simply stated, waving with his hand dismissively. His voice low and emotionless. "You were saying?"

"Oh, right." Koizumi put both of her hand on the hips, stretching the fabric of brown short. "Kirigiri-chan, beside having hard time with Future Foundation, had a fight with Naegi. Can you imagine it?!"

"Actually, yes."

"Oh, right. The, ugh, right." she always had a problem with this side of Hinata. That was probably a reason why she broke up with him many years ago. They still remined friends, through. There was no other way, seeing as all of them had to live on the same archipelago. "The thing is, well, call Naegi and talk with him!"

"Huh?" for this, Hinata's eyebrow shoot up to his hairline in a question. Did Koizumi just asked him to be a marriage counselor?

"What? You heard me. Talk with him and help them smooth things out." Yes. Yes she did that. He continued to stare at her with unamused look, waiting for her to stay that it was simply a joke. She only crossed her arms and stared back at him. "What? Isn't there a talent for Counselor inside your head?" there wasn't but he was too afraid to admit that. "I find it hardly possible, seeing as you could have been a singer, florist, gardener, confectioner, decorator,  _stamp tester- "_ she counted, adding a finger every time the new talent was brought up. Hinata stopped her by putting his left hand on top of the one with only one straightened finger.

"I'll see what i can do but I can't just discard this"  _Mess._ he thought as he looked at flying everywhere papers and pens rolling all over the desk and floor. Somewhere there was also his sandwich, unless one of Tanaka's little friends decided for an early lunch. Was he always this dirty? He almost physically felt how Koizumi's eyes dig holes in his skull. "work. This work." he settled for. She only sighted, not even bothering to hide thick layer of irritation.

"I'm not saying  _now._ Do what you have to do and call him." she simply said shrugging with her shoulders. "It's not like he'll be able to use  _Waype_ anytime soon." Waype was their app, used only by residents of Jabberwock Island and few in Future Foundation to communicate(although Hinata had a feeling that Mioda was using it with someone outside, but his investigation was fruitless for now). Hinata created it with a help of Alter Ego.

"Kirigiri will probably talk it over with Asahina, correction - Asahina will talk it over with Kirigiri for, I would say, next forty seven minutes and thirty two seconds."

"Then you have fifty minutes for this" she looked around, thinking the exact same thing as Hinata a few seconds ago. " _work."_

"Ibuki will make you all wet!" Mioda yelled, before splashing into the ocean. With the sound of water meeting her body and yelps of few other people, Hinata bit farewells to his visit at the beach. Not like he looked forward to it or anything.

"I'll...better start as soon as I can.

 

~*~

 

Fifty minutes wasn't enough for his work to be even an hair closer to finish but Hinata was more than happy to welcome distraction that was talk with Naegi. He only had to make sure that Komaeda wasn't hiding inside closet to listen to his idol. Personally, he had nothing against it but his boyfriend always was ending up with bruises all over his body and he didn't like to look at him all beaten up. How he was able to sense from five islands away that his celebrity crush called reminded a mystery for all, except Mioda.

Hinata one more time adjusted tiny anthena, opened closet - empty, put screen on top of more stable papers, checked the other closet - empty too, and finally pressed the green symbol of an app. A bit of scrolling (who the hell changed their name to  _Gliming oil idiot of greese_? Saionji must have stolen someone pad. Again.) and icon with blue bird signed as NaMako finally was found. Hinata pressed it, waiting for signal to reach. In a meantime he once again opened closet behind him - still empty.

"Yes, Hinata-kun?" static voice called from the pad. Hinata jumped and went back to his sit. "Did something happened?"

"I'm calling to ask the same." he cleared his throat before he pick up conversation. How embarrassing. "Koizumi was here, like, hour ago saying you and Kirigiri-"

"Oh." Naegi sounded only half surprised. "You already knew."

"What happened?"

"Well, I can't really explain it. It's, how to say it?"

"Embarrassing?" Hinata suggested, putting his legs on the desks, pushing down around thirty different papers. He'll pick them up later.

"Yeah."

"Well" Hinata opened up one of cans, that he hid inside pack of ice, that sadly has already melted. "I just had to check all closets here to be sure that my stupid boyfriend isn't hiding here, sure that I'll kick him out the second I'll find him so" he took a sip of, lucky, still cold drink. "be my guest, I think?"

"You know, Nozomu has his teenage phase now." Hinata hummed in understatement. Kuzuryuu twins also were currently going through the same thing. Both of them suffered equally, even if Hinata was more of an uncle than father for them. "I was trying to talk with him, to cheer him up."

"Got dumped?"

"Hahaha."

"Poor guy." Hinata sipped more of his juice. "Send him my regards."

"I don't want any regards!" yelled the oldest of Naegi's child, his head for a second showing in doors that, Hinata already learned, lead to bathroom. At times he was scared how well he knew setup of their flat from just video chats. "You don't even like girls!"

"No-nii got dumped?!" another one yelled, the second last and the only daughter of Naegi this time. "You poor~ being."

"Shut up, Sayaka!"

"Nozomu, you can't speak to Hinata-kun like that." Naegi turned back at the white door, scolding his son. "It's rude. Apologize to him."

"S'ry, uncle."

"No hard feelings." Hinata yelled back. He was used to mood swings of the eldest Naegi's child. The true mystery was, from which parent he got it.

"I tried to get him out from there for almost an hour" Naegi turned back to face Hinata. "when he asked how did I managed to get with mom." Hinata snorted imagining how it went. "Well, I imagine you already know how it went."

"I'm not sure. Tell me about it." Yes, Hinata wanted to hear Naegi saying it out loud. Guilty as charged.

"I told him that's not important because he have to figure out his own way with the girl he likes." Naegi sighted, letting his face fall on the hand. "That's when Kyouko-chan entered."

"It could be worse."

"She asked if getting with her was so unimportant that I forgot about it." tiny hand gripped brown hair. Hinata just sipped his juice as he looked at the Naegi household problems. It could be worse. He was happy for it to being this simple. He enjoyed this, how Mitarai called it? Oh, yeah - fluff. "I refused but one thing let to another and I said the only girl that I really tried to hit on was Maizono-san and she..."

"Flipped her hair, send you a cold stare and went out without a word?"

"Yes." admitted defeated Naegi. "I tried to apologize but she won't come out of her office."

"Hey, uncle Hinata!" Sayaka, little Naegi's daughter, waved in the right corner of the screen. Hinata waved back at her. "You know, uncle, Saya-chan just grew three centimeters!"

"That's great!"

"She's almost the highest in her class! Only Momo-chan is higher! Just like you and your, um, dad?" she turned to the side, covering her mouth as she whispered into Naegi's ear. "How should Saya-chan call uncle's partner? Aunt or uncle?"

"You can simply say boyfriend." Hinata supplied, ignoring that it may color him slightly pink. He blames it on the weather. "Or uncle. Pick for yourself."

"You weren't supposed to hear it!" she yelled and run off. Nozomu giggled in the bathroom before his sobs returned. A typical day in Naegi household.

"Sayaka, stop running! Hinata-kun" gaze full of begging for help looked at him through crystalic pad. Well, Hinata was a good guy. There was no way he would refuse it. "help me. I tried to contact Kuzuryuu-kun but, let me show you." Naegi searched through his messages before showing short video. Hinata was sure that Kuzuryuu refused help due to one of two reasons: he was on a date with Peko and that always was a priority unless world was collapsing or twins(girls were so handful that they were an adjective in themselves) or he was on a mission and wasn't able to talk. Hinata could hear him screaming: 'I'm fucking busy at the moment!' long before video was showed.

"What?!" Kuzuryuu’s face showed in the corner of pad. Behind him destroyed buildings and discarded guns. "I'm fucking-Peko!" a gunshot. "Tch! I'm fucking busy at the moment!" Hinata's left corner of lips lifted up at that. "So unless-Hey! You dumbass! That's my wife! You have something important I'm off. Hands off her, you motherfucker!" video ended on Kuzuryuu picking up Kalashnikov and Hinata could only groan because, come on! Why every gangster use Kalashnikov?!

"Where did you send them?"

"Togami send them to China to train selfdefence." clarified Naegi, as if that was the worst part. "I'm afraid for them, to be honest."

"They'll be back in few days, I assure you." Hinata glared at the green symbol on the wall drawn many years ago with a crayon. "They won't let Natsumi and Haruko alone."

"I hope you're right."

"Getting back to the topic - did you tried to bring her coffee and food?" Hinata supplied. It was logical to offer something simple before true apologize would start. "And talk over?"

"I don't have Luvak anymore and Togami-kun won't share."

"Does it...have to be Luvak?"

"It's her favorite!"

"...right."

How someone can like a coffee that’s created by a rodent eating up seeds and, Ugh!

Hinata was searching for a way he once tried to apologize. Well, Komaeda was kinda similar to Kirigiri but Hinata wouldn't suggest Naegi to go swim naked in the ocean with her or make an idiot in front of others while Mioda makes background noises. But there is other way that could work.

"When I pissed Komaeda off I wrote him letter. You know, not like poetic serenade but a long letter stating how I'm sorry and he was right, and explaining stuff." he sipped more off, now lukewarm, juice. This letter was more successful than he thought.

"Great idea!" Naegi beamed and picked up his calendar. "Tomorrow is anniversary of our first date so it would line up nicely." his was at bliss as he looked at his calendar, goofy smile on his face and pink cheeks.

_People seriously celebrate things like this? I get wedding but first date? Isn't that..too much?_

"Really? Wow, what should I say...happy anniversary?" well, they didn't count time on Jabberwock Island now. It was either hot season, super hot season or rain season. They had a knowledge that more than few years passed but still didn't care about it. Still, Hinata asked "What day we have actually?"

"16th April." Naegi answered, still with this smile on his face.

_April, huh? Wait, April?_

Hinata'a brain awoke, putting all of its gears into move. There was something about the April that he couldn't quite shook off. Something trivial yet important. What could that be? Someone had birthday. Who was it? His mother? No, it was June. Father? No, that was November. His were on January, so who-

_Oh. Shit!_

" _April!"_

"Huh?"

"Koizumi and Komaeda's birthdays! 24th and 28th of April!" 

"It's kind of you to remember birthday of your ex-girlfriend." Naegi said, which picked up interest of sulking in the bathroom son.

"Uncle Hinata had girlfriend?!" yelled Nozomu, again picking from behind the bathroom’s door.

"Are you planing a party?” Hinata could pinpoint the moment that Naegi's eyes lit up in anticipation.

”Hmm? No? Should I?” none of them cared about time, not to mention dates. They probably missed hundreds of birthdays till now. No one really fell bad about it, it just how it was.

”But...that’s their birthdays." Naegi couldn't comprehend it. The look on his face was like that of a dog whose tail you step on and there was no way to explain that it was an accident. "Why wouldn’t you? And you and Komaeda-kun...”

”It’s not like we have calendar here.”Hinata gestured around with his can. "I’m not even sure how many birthdays I’ve missed personally.”

”But, now you know." Naegi searched through his pad before showing flight schedule to Hinata. "I can arrange to send you decorations and cake.”

Hinata leaned back on his seat. Was this idea appealing? Strangely - yes. He quite missed birthday parties from before the Tragedy, even if all of them were now nothing but a foggy and blurred memories. Was he panicking because he didn’t had either time or present for two people? Damn right he was. While yes, he would prepare two parties and lie about date and stuff but it was wrong. If he was doing it then it had to be perfect.

”Thanks, but that's not enough. I would like a camera for Koizumi and some jewelry for Komaeda. And personnel to help out with everything. It’s not like I have enough people here anyway.”

Beside him and Koizumi on the island were Souda, Tanaka, Mioda, Nidai, Owari, twins, Saionji, Hanamura and Komaeda. If he was lucky, only three of them would cooperate and one was out of question.

”Most of you ended your mission” Naegi said as he checked different file on his pad.”I can arrange for them to fly back with plane.”

”Thank you, Naegi but I’ll pass.”

”How does she look?" Nozomu asked with curiosity. Apparently art girl were his type. "Is she free?”

”When Kyouko-chan had a birthday, we spend together a wonderful evening.”

”Keep it PG-13!” yelled new voice from Naegi’s side. Hinata was sure that it was next of his child - the always bored of the world second son.

”Hi, Hiromi.”

”Sup, uncle.” purple eyes surrounded with too long front lavender hair bore holes in Hinata. "You're asshole."

"What?!"

"You're super-duper human being, capable of punching through metal door but you can't organize party for two people?"

 _Door are easier to handle._  bitterly thought Hinata. _Their molecules move with the same frequency and once you find it, it's easy to break anything down. People are more complicated._

"Hiromi, you're going too far." Naegi scolded his son as politely as he could. Hinata didn't need his talents to see paralells to Kirigiri.

"That's just true, dad. Uncle is looking for excuses." Hiromi crossed his arms in similar way that Hinata saw Kirigiri doing many times before. He was truly of her blood and flesh. The only evidence of Naegi's DNA were manifested in dark eyebrows. "He has over week to prepare everything. Isn't it more than enough?"

"..." Hinata could be super being, but it doesn't meant that he could win every argument. This one he was loosing and to twelve years old child nonetheless. Perception of detective is a terrifying thing to have, especially if it is passed by previous SHSL Detective. "I'll discuss it with the rest to see what they say."

"You already know the answer." Hiromi reminded, sending him a glare. Once again, Kirigiri Kyouko's flesh and blood.

"Don't you have homework or something?" Hinata asked with stiff smile. He didn't liked being interrogated and this offspring of Naegi was getting under his skin.

"Oh yeah, I should take shower. I have date with Miyazawa-san." he punched bathroom doors few times with way too much force. "Aniki, get out of here."

"I hate you all!" Nozomu yelled with anger as tears streamed down his face. Few seconds later the sound of slamming door reached them. A typical day in Naegi household.

 

~*~

 

"Yeah!"

"What a splendid idea!"

"I'm doing it only for Mahiru-nee."

"More food? I'm in!"

"THAT'S GOING TO TIGHTEN OUR BONDS!"

"A festival for the sake of Red Demon of Sound and Lurking Shadow?! Let's prepare it!"

"What's birthday? Will it allow Natsumi to eat cake?"

Too Hinata's utter demise but no surprise everyone presented on his appointment (except Koizumi and Komaeda for obvious reason) agreed to the idea of a birthday party. Too make it easy they more or less agreed to the idea of one party for two people, since their birthdays were really close. He was lucky enough to call Naegi again, who send him back all of his classmates to help out. With that he had thirteen people and half (he counted twins as half) to help out. Not to mention that Tanaka brought some of his animals to carry thing or hung in high places. Saionji was angry at this but the idea of preparing pinata brighten her up enough to let it slide. Still, she used every opportunity to rub it into Hinata face.

"A colorful party for Hinata-oni flamas. What a great idea!"

And other sentences like this. Hinata gave her a bunch of colorful paper to keep her occupied. Also, because he was developing some kind of Papersickness. Maybe he can write article about it? He'll consider it later. But the real problem was that his classmates were a mess of colorful personalities, which exposed his to a various problems he never would have thought (at least before Hope's Peak) to deal with.

For example - creating games seemed as ideal place to send Mioda, but as soon as Hinata found that most of them involved either smashing or eating strange things in time she was send off. Few of them was allowed through, because Hinata too liked idea of smashing Munakata's head.

"Mitarai" Hinata put his hand on startled animator. "3D printer is yours." Mitarai's eyes lit up as he was creating tiny heads too smash with gum hammer.

And what would be of 77-b if nothing without Sonia's culture divergence.

"Hinata-san!" Sonia stood in front of him, a face of utter fear on her. "We have a terrible problem!"

"What?"

"We are not in posses of any varuga fruits!"

"...huh?" Hinata deadpanned. And here he was sure that Sonia let go of strange Novoselic traditions.

"It is terrifying!" Princess put both her hands on her cheeks with a facial expression that could only say demise. "How are we supposed to have Unitile prepared if we are not in possession of any! This is so unfortunate!"

"Just use mango as substitute."

"Hinata-san that's-" rest of her voice was dulled by drift of electric guitar. Few people jumped at it, resulting in few more or less important stuff to end up on floor.

"Mic test!  _One! Two! One! Two! One, Two, One, Two, One! Let's get it started!_ " Mioda sang from the stage, still only half prepared as suggested Souda's leg splawed under it. His yelp must have meant that he also wasn't prepared for that.

"Oh no..." escaped from someone's mouth. Hinata was almost sure it was Owari.

"GRAAAH!" loud growl traveled into everyone's ears. Everyone except for Saionji and one of twins (Hinata never was sure which, they liked to switch too much to his liking) covered their ears. Few animals that Tanaka provided, escaped in fear to the nearby forest. " _Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!"_

_How is possible to make simple birthday song sound so malicious?! Oh, wait. Mioda can make any song sound like that..._

Their tortures ended thanks to Souda, who plugged out microphone and guitar. It was probably the only time in his life where everyone was so thankful to him. He basked in this for the next three days, annoying the living hell out of the rest of his classmates.

"No need to thank me, but I appreciate that! Haha. Kchahaha. You can thank this gorgeous mechanic anytime!~"

"Mioda, no." Hinata rebuked their artistic soul - currently sulking from being deprived from performing music.

"Hajime-chan! Ibuki wants to make a splendid performance that no one ever forget!"

_It'll be unforgettable if most of the audience end up dead..._

"Let's...stop with it for now okay? We still have few days..."

"Then why the heck we've hung up decorations?" Kuzuryuu asked pointing at one of pillars, where five hamsters were running up and down, creating a bunch of spirals and bows.

"Tanaka, I've told you. Wait with that till last day." Hinata mumbled, already feeling beaten up despite it being only second day.

"I, in fact, have nothing to do with this.  My companions decided it for themselves!" he pointed at hamsters that squickened in surprise. "Now, decompose that!" in unison all hamsters started to take off all paper chains.

"Snow White?" escaped from Mitarai as he tilted his head at the sight. Some frames from old animated movie danced behind Hinata's eyelids, probably supported by his way too advanced brain.

_He has a point. Okay, Sonia is supposed to be princess not Tanaka, but okay? I guess?_

But on a few occasions Hinata was actually nicely rewarded.

"Hinata-oni!" one of twins, probably Haruko seeing her speech pattern, approached him with origami star in hand. "Can we add few of this?"

"It's pretty!" Hinata kneeled in front of the girl, taking in hand what she made. "Who thought you this?"

"Haruko did it herself!" girl answered, puffing out her chest and scratching nose in the same way that her father would.

"Clever girl." As a praise Hinata patted her head between double buns. She crossed her arms and looked away from him. This time she had a glare of her mother.

"Of course, she is! What the hell you think she is?!"

"Haruko!" Kuzuryuu yelled over his work, which was adding more nails into boards of scene.

"Tengen Tonpa Guren Lagan?!" Mitarai provided from his station. Hinata's only reaction was deep sight that went into groan.

But the worst was still ahead of them.

"Hanamura, how many people you need to help in kitchen?" Hinata asked, studying paperclip with all supplies and amount of their harvest.

"I can handle many~"

"...and seriously?"

"Six would be perfect." Cook quickly provided, seeing how Hinata's eyes went cold and bags under eyes. Guy had to hide party from his secretary and partner, nothing strange in having sleeping disorders. And people who lacks sleep are the easiest to snap, which Hanamura was more than sure didn't wanted to prove right. Especially if said people were capable of destroying doors, walls and all his utensils at once.

"Alright, we’ll end decorations today and tomorrow. In three days me, Hanamura, Kuzuryuus, Mitarai, Sonia and Sai are going to kitchen." Hinata glared at their tiny cook. "Hanamura, one perverted joke and I'll tie you to a poll. Haruko, Natsumi, Saionji - you'll keep Koizumi preoccupied as long as we need. Owari, Tsumiki - your target is Komaeda. Get him on a good cardio, just don't overdo it. Rest will take care of decorations and slamming boot. Any complaints?"

"No dad!" yelled Mioda, earning few giggles from the crowd. Hinata only rolled with his eyes, too old and dead inside to rebut with that.

"Dismiss."

 

~*~

 

Easier part was behind, now Hinata had to find a way to reach lands, buy two presents and come back unnoticed on time. Piece of cake. The only problem is that you needed two weeks to reach lands by boat and Naegi didn't left him helicopter to borrow. That was problematic.

"Hinata-kun!" Hinata jumped as he heard Komaeda's voice, in the last second covering project of cake from the eyes of his boyfriend. No matter how many years passed he was still the only person capable of sneaking up on him, if only at few ocasions.

"W-What is it?" he was proud of himself to have his voice crackle only for a blink of second. Komaeda tilted his head for a second, contemplating it but quickly recovered from that to give him message.

"Ah, nothing big." Komaeda waved with hand dismissively, sending him also unsure smile. "Just some merchant ask for permission to dock."

_Score!_

"Okay. Lead the way." Komaeda only smiled and clapped his hand in Hinata's, pulling him in general direction of said merchant. Everything went smoothly. Hinata could feel relieved.

 

~*~

 

No. Hinata couldn't be relieved. Not yet, at least. What he was supposed to buy Komaeda?! Yeah, he joked to Naegi that a jewelry would be fine but truth be told he had no idea what to buy him. What you can buy for a person that claims has everything?! Komaeda, you again prove yourself to be complicated to please...

"Wah! Shiny!" Mioda yelled as she looked at a bunch of hairpins and Hinata could already tell that the one with zombie panda is going to end up as Komaeda's present. "Ibuki wants them all~"

"Not sure if reference or not." Mitarai mumbled, eyeing her with suspicious. Hinata chuckled at that.

"I am terribly sorry, mister but I am afraid that someone sold you a replica." Sonia said politely, looking at strange dagger.

_Oh, no. Not that. The last thing we need is Komaeda and knives in one room again._

If he listened too much what was going around him, he probably would go gray from worry about all of his friends. In the light of this, Hinata did the only thing he could. He turned off all surrounding him sounds and looked at merchant's wagers. There had to be something that he could get for Komaeda.

Hairclips? He have whole box from Mioda.

Tea set? Nope.

Scarf? On a tropical island? No.

Vibrating, wooden dolls? Oh, hell no!

Book? Questionable yes. Oh, it's manual for plane. Dismissed.

Bag? For what? No.

Necklaces? He likes pretty things. Questionable yes.

Marbles? Same.

As he was about to turn to clothes he spotted two quite special marbles and a smile creeped on his face.

_Perfect. Well, actually cliche, but still better than nothing._

 

_~*~_

 

And with that they finally reached day zero, or night zero to be more precise. Tanaka's birds and hamsters were running wild everywhere, hanging up decoration, pushing them all to watch their every step. Souda was adjusting loudness of microphone, distraction team was doing their jobs and rest of them were placing down food and cakes. Yes, cakes. Hinata made two cakes for each participant. Koizumi had strawberry and vanilla decorated with macaroons. For Komaeda was salty caramel (it was the closest Hinata came up with salty).

"Mioda-san! Leave the stage and support us!" Sonia asked their musician, trying to bring giant box of wine with Tanaka.

"Yes-Yes!" Mioda called to her, jumping off the stage. She took one box together with Peko and dragged it to their enormous table.

"Hinata! This boot is not working, for fucks sake!" yelled Kuzuryuu with gummy hammer in hand.

"Gimme second!"

"Dad!/Papa!" two little girls yelled as they approached their parents. "Aunt Saionji/Saionji-nee said to hurry up."

"You heard them!" Kuzuryuu yelled over the crowd. "Why the hell am I even here?"

"Swear jar!" one of twins, twin braided one, yelled equally loud. Hinata bet was on Natsumi.

"Someone call Owari!" Hinata added his penny to the yells before he placed two cakes on the table.

 

~*~

 

"Owari-san?" Komaeda asked as tan girl was dragging him through a shore. His cardio was exhausting on a whole new level he didn't knew existed. He'll be lucky if he could be able to walk in next hour. "Where we going?"

"Kitchen."

"Why?"

"Food."

"That's right. I'm such an idiot."

"..."

That was strange. Owari never was one to speak in monosyllables. Except this one time when she ate strange soup made by Tanaka but that was a whole different story. Something was happening and Komaeda didn't knew what. Maybe they decided to ease his suffering and drown him in the ocean. Such a shame. He wouldn't take a shower if he knew that he's going to die today. And he would kiss Hinata goodbye.

His running thoughts were stopped by similar sight that was Saionji dragging Koizumi in the same direction. His eyebrows knitted, suddenly losing theory.

"Okay, put 'em on." Owari gave him and Koizumi two scarves. Komaeda shrugged with his shoulders and hang it on his neck.

"On eyes, dumbass." Saionji said, sending him angry glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that scarves are meant to wear that way."

"Hiyoko-chan, what's going on?" Koizumi's mom voice demanded answers. Komaeda felt a need to answer, even if question wasn't pointed at him.

"Surprise!" cheered girl, surprising two people in front of her.

"What surprise? What do you mean?"

Before any explanation would be delivered, the door of hotel opened, showing all inhabitants of Jabberwock Island in colorful hats (two in case of Mioda), one black panther, twenty hamsters and seven birds in more or less (probably less) organized mess. Two big signs with "Happy birthday Komaeda and Koizumi" attached to the wall - one all glittery and the other made of origami stars. A bunch of paper chains draped around pillars, stairs and tables connected with bows (through at some places they were bitten, probably by hamsters. One of them was even currently trying to eat one). All tables smashed together where all sorts of dishes welcomed them. Some of classmates cursed realiziling that the scarves turned out useless.

"Huh?" was first reaction of Koizumi. "What does it mean?"

"Naegi told me weak ago that it's 16th April." Hinata moved forward the group. Komaeda almost lost it when he noticed blue party hat covering Hinata's ahoge. Won't he suffocate? "You two have birthdays at the end of month. We discussed it and, well, you know." he gestured behind in general direction of a party.

"Happy birthday!" yelled in unison rest of the class.

" _Sto lat!"_ added Sonia, once again reminding of her roots.

"Bithday party?" Komaeda mumbled under his breath. That was the last thing he expected. No one here was counting years anymore. They weren't even sure how old twins were. They simply lived day after day, having fun and working for Future Foundation from time to time, significantly less in last year or so. Yet he was given a birthday party.

In comparison to the ones his Mother would throw it was awful. No one was wearing anything elegant, no band was playing, no balloons, animals were running wild, no poll with balls, no trampoline, no-

No people invited by Mother and Father under pretexts of his party to talk about business, no children of those people that saw the biggest fun in calling him by names, no stupid clown that no one cared about and were drinking in the backyard, no actors pretending to be his friends, no tie that would suffocate him, no Mother urging him to get closer to some of this children so he would form alliances, no stiff table etiquette and he was allowed to wear party hat.

And also, it wasn't one of this days where he simply ordered slice of cake and ate in front of TV for the sake of traditions. Alone. Wrapped in blanket as he watched documentary about Stonehenge or Heian era.

"K-Komaeda?" Hinata's voice called to him, and a blurry image of his face was suddenly closer. Komaeda didn't even realized he started crying.

"Man, if he's going to cry about every stupid thing we did for him..." Souda halted his sentence, sure that the message was delivered. It wasn't.

Koizumi's face was agape. Memories of her old life, her friends visiting her house, her mom making cake for her, soft voices and giggles of girls singing her happy birthday and their trips to concerts and pizzerias as she got older. Sato always calling her day before with some fortune-telling for her possible romance. Three photo albums, full of smiling faces of her friends from just her birthdays, crumbled somewhere below cinders of her home. She was stronger than Komaeda and didn't cry but her eyes still got watery.

"Are you angry, Mahiru-nee?" Saionji pulled her friend by hand. "Please, don't. I-I know it looks awful But I tried what I could with paper! A-And I wanted to make you happy-"

"Hiyoko-chan" Koizumi stopped rumble that was escaping her friend mouth. "thank you."

"Ah!" Saionji's face lit up and she quickly turned to the rest of people, whose got slight anxiety from simply standing there and watching the drama unfolding in front of them. "You heard, morons! Mahiru-nee is happy! Let's start this party!"

"Cake!" yelled in unison twins and run towards two cakes with black panther following them.

"Lord, down!" Kuzuryuu ordered the animal but it didn't listened to him. A typical day on Jabberwock Island.

"Cheers time!" chirped Mioda, jumping in front with two trays with milkshakes. "Let's make a toast with super, extra cold and sweat milkshakes!" she almost danced around, giving one to all of them. "See! Ibuki's milkshakes brings all the girls to the yard!"

"Don't you mean 'boys'?" Souda asked, tilting his head confused.

"Ibuki knows what she said." girl send him a wink before pushing glass into Tsumiki hands with a giggle.

"...wait. WAIT! You're-AAAAAAAH!" and with that Souda's brain broke. Truly a typical day on Jabberwock Island. 

 

~*~

 

Komaeda was overwhelmed by the size of their party. It wasn't like they never had a party here, they had too many of them if you asked him, but for some reason this one seamed different. Some sort of warm and tightens inside his chest was saying him so. He didn't felt stiffness in his left arm so it wasn't heart attack. What else could it be?

He was sitting like that on the beach, feet in still warm sand and looking at the stars above him. Few constellation he was able to name, but the other ones belonged to the part sky of the other side of equator. Maybe he'll look for a book about stars.

"Komaeda!" boy turned around to see Hinata, still in this stupid party hat, approaching him, a glass of some sort of cocktail in hand. "What are you doing out there?"

"..."

"Overthinking again?" Hinata asked with knowing smile. Komaeda's turn of head only solidified his theory as a fact. He sat next to Komaeda, putting arm on his shoulder. "Tell me about it."

"It's...strange."

"You have to be more specific." Hinata pointed back to the windows. One was showing Tsumiki wrapped in paper chains being carried on a back of Owari while in other Mioda and Sonia were wrestling while standing on top of someones shoulders. Hinata never could understand Novoselic games.

"The last birthday party I had was when I turned fourteen." Komaeda eventually spoke. "People in class were laughing at me because I wasn't doing anything despite being rich kid without a parent to scold me." Hinata's throat got tight, he kinda knew where the story was going. "So, I got a party planner and organized one, to cheer up them and maybe myself. Mother never wanted to have party at home so I decided to just follow instincts and do it there."

_Little Komaeda was anarchist..._

"But no one came. I mean, they got there, saw everything, broke a vase and gone. Not even trying cake." Hinata put protective arm around his shoulders. Komaeda's head find its place in nook of his neck. "And later all my birthdays I was spending alone. Yukizome-sensei gave me best wishes but that was all that I had." a sight escaped from pale lips as they both looked at the waves. "I guess, that it’s first birthday that I'm enjoining myself?"

"Glad to hear that." Hinata smiled, stroking his arm.

"But I still don't like your hat." Komaeda pouted, pointing at Hinata head. A scowl and embarrassment soon graced Hinata's face.

"Peko was asking. I couldn't turn her down."

"Thank you, Hinata-kun." Komaeda kissed cheek that just happened to be close to his lips, making one of them red. "For making me happy."

"Th-That's, well, ugh!"

_Such tsundere! How cute, Hinata-kun._

"For you!" Hinata showed little box in Komaeda's face, turning away to hide his blush. "Happy birthday."

Komaeda lifted his eyebrows but didn't say a thing. Box was tiny, like the one’s his Mother had when she received necklace or a ring from Father. Ring, huh? Komaeda send one look at Hinata's face - full red like a sun dying over horizon. Hinata couldn't, could he?

With shivering hands Komaeda lifted the lid, equally afraid and exited for what was inside. When he finally did it his eyes laid on two marbles - one gold and one milky white with hints of blue.

"Oh." was the only sound his lungs allowed. It wasn't what he expected, but it didn't meant it was bad. Probably. Bad luck - he guessed wrong and Hinata is oblivious, good luck - he has this. That's it.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I improvised." Hinata supported seeing Komaeda's face. His boyfriend only picked white marble up, to see little silver dots on it surface. "That's a Big Dipper." Hinata provided, pointing at seven silver dots.

"I can see that, that's true." Komaeda nodded, taking closer look at the marble.

"Your name means 'calm below the Dipper' like in the Big Dipper, so I just, you know."

"..." Komaeda stole a glance at Hinata, surprised at the idea. No one ever tried to connect it. "You remembered."

"The other one" Hinata continued, not loosing a point. "has sun, since you love to say that I am like sun."

"You are."

"Well, whatever." Hinata shrugged with his shoulders in pretended nonchalance. "We can match now."

"Matching necklaces? Isn't that what girls in primary school do?"

"Shut up. You don't have to do it if you don't want."

"I want." Komaeda put down white marble and picked up the golden one, looking at brown symbol of sun there. "I'll be wearing this one! This way I'll always have Hinata-kun by my side!"

"You-" Komaeda was sure that Hinata's fave could't be more red but once again was proven wrong.

"Hinata-kun, since it's my birthday, may I have one more request?"

"Go ahead."

"Call me by my name."

"Wha?!" Hinata was sure that Komaeda would be the dead of him way back then and again was proven right. He knew he would be proven right even without Kamukura Izuru abilities but still. "Why?"

_Indeed, why would your boyfriend want you to call him by his name. Hmm? Why, Hajime? Smooth. Really smooth._

"Except my parents and Mioda-san no one ever did that." Komaeda avoided his agape face of utter disbelief and focused on gold marble in his artificial hand. "I was wondering, if, by any chance, you would want it?"

"..."

_Goodammit, Hajime! Put yourself together! You are supposed to be super being capable of destroying and building country in a week. Why are you acting like thirteen year old brat asked out on a date. I'm sorry Nozomu for making fun of you!_

"On one condition." Hinata managed after a literal second of panic. "You'll call me by mine."

"No problem, Ha-Hajime-kun." only with a little stutter and quiet voice Komaeda send him answer.

"Then, alright" Hinata took a deep breath before locking eyes with a boy in his arms. "Nagito."

It only felt appropriate to kiss after that and neither of them had any argument against it. They shared a silent kiss, tasting different dishes and drinks from the party. Hinata felt salty caramel of a cake, mint milkshake, bitter dark chocolate, some mango and spinach quiche. Komaeda got raspberry ice cream, orange and mango juice, smoked salmon and bits of saltiness of the sea.

He was going to cherish this memory of his best birthday forever, even if everything screamed 'cliche' and 'stupid american teen comedy'.

**Author's Note:**

> You can treat it as a side story to my main fic but no need to.
> 
> *I headcannon that all of 77 works more or less secretly for Future Foundation after Side:Hope.  
> * children - Fuyuhiko and Peko are married and have two daughters around 13y here, Makoto and Kyouko has three boys(12,11 and 2y) and daughter(8y)  
> *Koizumi and Hinata were once a thing but broke off. Saionji doesn’t like that.  
> *lost of time - many cultures in south America doesn’t count time and since Jabberwock Island is also tropical land I applied it here.  
> *flama - an old word that means lover but in that...not nice way, if you get my drift. It's not vulgar but...
> 
> Okay, I know I'm late to the party But I had work that's killing me and Voltron was finally put on my Netflix so do some math and get it. It was almost ready last week but I decided to polish it a little. (jokes, I know it's still shitty, just slightly less)  
> It's a part of Importance of Memories (way in a future) but can also serve as a stand alone.  
> Don't forget to leave your thoughts below!


End file.
